The present disclosure relates to a display input device and an image forming apparatus including a touch panel portion.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known that has a function referred to as a box function, in addition to a copy function, a scan function, a fax function, and the like. It is noted that the box function is a function of storing image data in a storage area referred to as a box registered in advance, thereby allowing printing based on the stored image data. In general, the image forming apparatus includes a display input device that accepts an instruction to select a function to be used among a plurality of types of functions, an instruction to perform setting of the function to be used, and the like.
The display input device of the image forming apparatus may have provided thereon, besides a hardware key and the like, a display portion with a touch panel, on which a software key is displayed. Such a display input device displays software keys for accepting various settings on the display portion, and detects a software key touched via the touch panel, based on the output from the touch panel.
For example, when the box function is selected as a function to be used, the display input device (the display portion with the touch panel) displays an object (hereinafter, referred to as a folder icon) having a hierarchic structure and representing a registered box. Thus, by touching the display position of a folder icon representing a desired box, a user can cause the display portion to display an object (hereinafter, referred to as a file icon) representing image data stored in the desired box. In addition, a user can also transfer a file icon located under a certain folder icon to a location under another folder icon.
For example, in order to transfer a file icon, a user touches two points at a display position of the file icon to be transferred on the touch panel, and then takes off both fingers from the touch panel. As a result, a control portion of the display input device determines the file icon displayed at the position where the two points have been touched, as a transfer target. Next, the user touches two points at a display position of a folder icon as a transfer destination, on the touch panel. In response to the touching operation, the control portion of the display input device determines the folder icon displayed at the position where the two points have been touched, as the transfer destination, and transfers the file icon as a transfer target, to the folder icon as the transfer destination.